Love Between Friends
by Lothlorien-23
Summary: Being High schoolers they are bound to have feelings and fall in love and try some certain *things*, but with their own parents falling in love and various other heroes falling into the pit of love along with them is certain for good entertainment.


"Chi-Chan," Tensei called as he entered the house, Tenya having a sleepover at the Bakugou's.

"Ten..sei," a voice cooed, the other raising a brow at the playfulness of it. "I missed you," he giggled stumbling over to Tensei and pulling him into a hug. "You've been gone for so long," he whined, pouting up to the other.

"Sorry, I had some paperwork to finish, and I don't like pushing that stuff onto my sidekicks," he smiled, boldy wrapping his arms around the others waist. He merely giggled and snuggled up into his embrace.

"Your such a-hic-good hero," he smiled, kissing his cheek gently before breaking out into giggles.

Tensei knew that Chizome was pretty much a lightweight when it came to drinking and that he tended to be more honest when drunk but...would this be nonconsensual?

As he thought about it Chizome shifted to unbutton his shirt and pull the hero into a kiss, Tensei gasping before moaning and pulling him close. He devoured the villain, pushing him into a wall and dominating his mouth as he pushed the loose shirt off his shoulders and moved down to his neck.

"Mmph," he gasped, clutching at Tensei's shirt tightly as he panted, rubbing his clothed erection against Tensei for friction. "T-Ack!" He threw his head back at the nip Tensei did on his earlobe.

"You sure you want this baby," he whispered, Chizome shivering as the alcohol and pleasure made him way to sensitive.

"I...I've wanted you for a really long time," he admitted molding himself into the others body the best he could. "Please?" he looked up into the others eyes and Tensei merely smiled before taking his hand and leading him up to his room, Chizome smiling happily as they did so.

"Come here," Tensei murmured, raising another brow as the other giggle and sat on his lap.

"Heheh, my hero," he cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek before a peck on the lips. "Ingenium-sama...do you love me?"

Now that was unexpected.

"Say that again," Tensei smiled, running his hands up and down the others back and looking at how cute the killer looked.

His long hair, which went just past the base of his neck was mussed up and sticking up in different places, he wore a dress shirt-his dress shirt, Tensei noted-which was loose around his shoulders and falling off, and he had on short biking shorts.

Cute.

"I love Ingenium-Sama," he pouted. "Does Ingenium-Sama love me?"

"You," he asked, leaning forward to be face to face with the blushing man. "Most definitely."

"Can I show you," Chizome asked. "How much I love Ingenium-Sama?"

"Sure," he chuckled, leaning back as the other slide off his lap and onto the floor. Tensei watched as the other unbuckled his belt as fast as he could and take out his hard cock, the hero moaning at the warmth of the others hand before placing a hand in the others unruly mane. Chizome wasted no time in taking the tip into his mouth and Tensei bit his lip in an effort not to cum right in that moment.

He jerked when he felt something long and wet wrap around his length and he moaned when he realized what the thing was.

It was his fucking tougne.

Sure, he's had a few girlfriends and they had fooled around like this, but none could match the sheer sinful nature of Chizome's mouth and his fucking tounge. Not to mention the way he looked at the moment. Ugh, just thinking about it made him want to come so he contented himself with watched as the other sucked him off, using his tongue to try to pleasure him as much as possible and chuckled as he moved his hair behind his ear looking like a girl. He watched as the other moved his head back and forth, taking in his whole length before leaving, making the other groan at the heat he lost with each pass the other made.

But he didn't want to cum down the others throat or even on his face, not today. Maybe another, but for now he wanted to be with one with Chizome.

"Hey, baby. Stop that and get up," he whispered, the other whimpering as Tensei brought him back up to his lap. He struggled for a moment before getting up and stepping back, moving to take off his biker shorts and toss them aside, he moved to take the shirt off before Tensei stopped him with a "No. Keep it on."

"Hehe! Naughty," he giggled but kept it on anyway and sat back on his lap. The other smiled and fell back with Chizome on the bed before rolling over and looming over the villain. "Hheheh," huh, who knew that Chizome, the Hero Killer Stain, was a giggly drunk?

"Imma prep you, then we can have some fun," he murmured, nodding, before spreading his legs. He took the lube he'd hidden under his pillow and squirted some onto his hand, slicking up his fingers and moving under the hole, before raising a brow once again.

Chi-chan was sure full of surprises tonight.

"You prepared yourself," he asked, his fingers going in easily as the other arched into him. "What did you think about when you were fingering yourself."

"You," he sang, thrusting himself on the fingers that the other offered. "Because I love Ingenium-sama," he moaned. "And I want you so bad," he whined, moving to kiss the other. Tensei allowed the kiss, chuckling and moving back to be more on the bed for the main course.

"Good to know," he chuckled, leaning back as the other sat on his pelvis, a comforting weight on him. He smirked at the others erection peaking through the button up. "Now, Ingenium is going to take really good care of you. Okay?"

"Your my hero," he giggled, leaning forward to lay completely on top of the other. "I love my hero," he cooed, Tensei smirking before kissing him deeply and flipping them over so he was looming over the ravenette. "My hero is a pervert," he giggled when he saw that Tensei was raking his eyes over his form.

He couldn't deny that. Without the ever present scowl or blank face, pulled back hair and his dress shirts and slacks, he looked at least ten years younger.

"But I am your hero, so you have to deal with it," he grinned, the other laughing before choking as the type of Tensei's cock poked his entrance.

"Mmph," tears sprung up in his eyes and Tensei leaned over to kiss them away before grabbing one hand and interlacing their fingers. "I'll take care of you," he murmured into the other's hair as he set a smooth and slow rhythm, Chizome pulling the other into a kiss as he wrapped his legs around Tensei to pull him deeper into himself. He moaned widely, Tensei clenching his jaw at the words and sounds that Chizome was making.

"M..more! Ha...harder please! I want more," he begged, holding Tensei close. "M..My hero," he moaned, throwing his head back as Tensei lost control for a moment and gave a hard thrust. "YES! YES, MORE LIKE THAT," he begged, crying as Tensei complied, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room like music.

"Y..you really are vocal," Tensei breathed, moving his arms to under Chizome's thighs and pushed them further up.

"Aaha," Chizome shrieked and Tensei gripped.

He'd found the Prostate.

"Your hero is going to take real good care of you," he murmured, feeling his dick throb at the sight before him.

Chizome was fucking wrecked.

His eyes were glazed over by the alcohol or pleasure, maybe even both; who knows? Face flushed from the alcohol or pleasure once more it was anyone's guess, his mouth open as he panted.

Tensei shivered as his sinfully long tongue lolled out of his mouth and saliva dribbling down his face and neck. His hair was spread out over both his face and the pillow, the inky blackness of it so beautiful and enchanting on the blood red sheets of the bed. The oversized dress shirt as off his shoulders and bunched up at his waist, with his thighs close to his torso and Tensei between them.

"C..can you pl..please cum inside me," he whimpered, Tensei stilling before graoning and angling himself to hit that sweet spot over and over again, his answer pretty clear.

"Y..you have no idea how happy this makes me," he growled, his release coming soon.

"M..my hero," Chizome cried, pulling him close as his mind became lost in the pleasure. "In...INGENIUM-SAMA," he screeched, his release finally over taking him at a harsh thrust and cum spuritng out all over his and Tensei's chest.

The hero made the mistake of looking down and seeing the flushed sated cum drenched form of Chizome and groaned as he felt his restraint snap and with a final thrsut he came, the other choking as he was filled with warmth.

"Chi...Chi-chan." Tensei groaned, laying on his side, pulling the other with him. "We...mphm...need to clean up."

"No," he whined. "I don't wanna move," he pouted, wrapping his arms around the other and promptly falling asleep.

"Damn...to late now," Tensei sighed, falling asleep as well; Chizome wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Chizome awoke with a groan and very warm, and he felt heavy. No...someone was on top of him. Blinking away he looked up and froze as he saw Tensei holding in his embrace.

Wh..what happened last night?!

Gently he turned around in Tensei's grip.

Swallowing he closed his eyes and tried to remember through the pounding headache he had, not noticing and the other shifted and smiled down on him. He moaned at the feeling of warm lips on his neck, feeling the other shift and-

Oh, my god! He was still inside of him, Chizome whimpered as the other rocked inside of him feeling the other get hard as he did so.

It felt so good.

"T...Tensei-!"

"Hey," the other mock growled. "It's Ingenium-sama to you," he nipped the others ear. "Your hero," he purred. Chuckling he continued to rock into the other, the hero killer panting at the pleasure he received, moaning at the slight discomfort; no doubt remnants from the night before.

Tensei soon had the other on his back, above him as he rocked into him. His thrusts grew more erratic as he neared his end, leaning down and capturing his partner in a heated kiss. He gave one final thrust before stilling with a moan, his arm wrapping around Chizome's torso as the other arched up into him.

Breaking the kiss he groaned as he phone went off and gave the killer a quick peck before removing himself. Throwing on some boxers he grabbed his phone as went outside on the balcony, leaving Chizome on the bed.

The hero killer panted and groaned the the ache his stomach held, shivering at the warmth of the others cum leaking out of him. Getting up he looked around and blushed a mess they made. Clothes strewn on the floor, knick knacks throwns across the floor and tipped over.

What did they do last night?!

"Hey," Tensei sighed as he came in, smiling his dumb smile. "You," he breathed. "Where amazing last night."

"H..huh?"

"Heh," he laughed like it was funny. "Your amazing," he breathed, pushing the other back down. "Now I am free of that annoyance. Let's have some fun baby."

"Huh," the other gasped, Tensei moving to kiss him before the other pushed him off and scrambled to remember what happened.

"Baby," he asked, Chizome panting as he hastily went to grab his things. "Chizome!?"

"I...I can't...this was wrong," he gasped, Tensei raising a brow before looking hurt.

"I..I thought you were finally accepting me! You admitted that you loved me! That you wanted me," Tensei was nearly yelling as Chizome hurriedly put his pants on.

"I was dru-"

"Your honest when you get drunk so don't you dare try and brush this off," Tensei growled, grabbing the others arm in a tight grip; pulling him close to his body. "Tell me-"

"Let go," Chizome cried, struggling to push the other away. "Your hurting me!"

Tensei gasped and released his arm, looking at the red stain it left on his skin; slowly going back to its regular pale color. Tensei looked shocked at what he did, stepping forward before swallowing as the other stumbled back a bit, apprehension on his face.

"I..I didn't mean to-Chizome I'm-"

"I'm...I'll be in my room, leave me alone please," he sniffed, rushing out before Tensei could say anything. "D..don't talk to me...please, he called. Chizome swallowed as he got into his room and tried to recall the night before, the soreness of his bottom giving him a good idea.

Against his will tears welled up in his eyes and he fell to the ground gently, clutching his shirt close as he came to the realization.

He'd given up his virginity to the only man he'd ever love and he doesn't remember it. God...he was such a moron


End file.
